The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to the management of shared application information between virtual machine partitions of an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ operating systems that may execute applications or other processes that require the resources of processors or processor cores. IHSs may employ virtual machine (VM) technology such as that which the Java Development Kit (JDK) or Java Runtime Environment (JRE) virtual machines (VMs) provide. (Java is a trademark of the Oracle Corp.) A Java virtual machine (JVM) or other virtual machine may provide application execution capability during development, debugging, or real time program operations. The virtual machine may employ an operating system (OS) that includes include multiple partitions for execution of one or more applications within the IHS. The virtual machine may organize the partitions within the OS to provide separate application memory and other IHS resource separation and also provide joint or shared information sources, such as shared file system information.
The operating system OS of an IHS may employ partition file system management software or tools for use in partition file system shared information management. In particular, a partition file system tool may provide memory resource management during application execution within one or more partitions of the virtual machine. Effective partition file system software may significantly improve application execution efficiencies as well as effective memory resource utilization in an IHS.